


My Little Fierce One

by GryffindorTom



Series: Rocking at Club W [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Club W, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Lily Luna Potter was standing in Club W at the bar with a cocktail, waiting for her cousin, Molly Weasley. Little did she expect to end up leaving there with the barman instead!
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lorcan Scamander
Series: Rocking at Club W [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783438
Kudos: 1





	My Little Fierce One

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little Next Generation fic that I had wrote back in October 2018 based on a couple of other stories which I wrote had featured the "Club W" concept. Contains some text from "That Bloody Git", another one of my stories.

Hogwarts Seventh Year Gryffindor Lily Luna Potter was standing in the Hogsmeade branch of Club W at the bar with a cocktail, waiting for her cousin, Molly Weasley.

Club W was an exclusive club for youth of Wizarding Britain, part of a group of night clubs in the major magical districts within the United Kingdom, owned in a joint venture between Marauders Investments, a company owned by Lily's father, Harry Potter, and her aunt, Hermione Weasley and Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a company owned by her uncle, George Weasley.

The first Club W club was built in 1998, not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, in Diagon Alley, it was the brainchild of her Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who had identified a gap in the market for teens who were off Hogwarts whilst the school was being refurbished following the battle which proved pivotal. Proving quite popular, several branches were quickly opened thanks to members of Dumbledore's Army signing up to work and manage the clubs.

Stretching from Hogsmeade to London, the network of branches proved quite a money spinner, creating a profit for Harry and Hermione. It was the opening of the 12th branch that saw investment from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, a joke shop that was owned by George Weasley, which saw Club W branded products appear in the joke shop chain.

Saturdays were the most popular for the Hogsmeade branch of Club W, especially since the popular DJ known as "The Dom", a DJ who, according to patrons, held no prisoners when it came to the musical charts of the Wizarding World. She had been known to puncture reputations of groups that had been together for long periods of time, such as the time she branded the newest album of the Bent Winged Snitches a "menace to society".

The Dom, as she was known in the club, was Dominique Weasley, the daughter of Lily's uncle Bill Weasley. Lily knew that from when she had started at Hogwarts.

Dominique had been out of Hogwarts for a week when Harry Potter had seen her mixing the latest songs that had been on Teen Wireless, the teenage station on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Noticing the talent that she had, Harry had got her to sign a contract to become the newest property of Club W, and the career she had bloomed.

Watching her cousin Dominique on the DJ set, Lily saw that she recognised the barman from her days at Hogwarts. He was a year older than her but she recognised him not just from school, but from the parties that she had attended with her parents. Parties when her parents had met up with a group who had been called the DA. She recognised him because of his blonde hair and pale silvery eyes.

Lorcan Scamander.

Unlike his twin brother Lysander, who was training for a career as the 'Magical Creatures Expert' in his parents news magazine, Lorcan had decided not to follow in the footsteps of Rolf and Luna Scamander, and had instead had decided to work for Club W.

Lily had a crush on Lorcan for over three years, a crush which started when her father had took on the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Head of Gryffindor, a crush which had gotten worse when her father had the Sixth Years do a duel against the Fifth Years.

It was that lesson when Lily had been paired with Lorcan and the two had fought. They had fought until Lily had got hit with a Fainting Charm. Realising that it was a hard floor, Lorcan had ran over to her and stopped her falling onto the stone.

Lily remembered his face from that day, how he had looked concerned. She remembered how his lips were quite close to his, how she was going to kiss him.

But then her father interrupted the two by giving points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and because of that interruption, Lily didn't get to kiss him.

Watching as Lorcan poured a cocktail for another one of the Weasley cousins, she could see them flirting with him, and Lily was annoyed with that.

_'Roxanne may be family, but I'll kill her if she even touches Lorcan.'_

Eventually the night came to a close,, Molly hadn't turned up and Club W was starting to empty out when she saw Lorcan saw Lily still at the bar.

"Your dad will kill me if you don't get home alright."

Lily looked at him and saw his eyes ' _They are so dreamy.'._ Downing her Sex on the Beach, she looked at Lorcan.

"You're so fucking hot Lorcan. Why did you never approach me in Hogwarts after that DADA lesson?

"Your dad. Well him and the fact you have two older brothers."

' _Fuck!'_ Lily thought, realising one thing. "You're scared of James and Al? James, who is a wuss who is whipped by Abigail Albrighton and Al? Al who is more obsessed with trying to suck up to Scorpius Malfoy" ' _Or suck him off more like. Between Rose and Al, Malfoy is getting more attention than I am.'_

"But still, your father, the man who killed Voldemort. I don't want to get on the wrong side of him."

"Daddy doesn't mind you. He's friends with your mum remember." Lily said, feeling light headed. "And mum, she...she's spending the night with daddy and Aunty Hermione down at the London branch. She said that as long as I'm careful, I can stay out all night."

Lorcan looked at Lily and smiled.

"All night?"

Lily put her finger on Lorcan's lips and smiled.

"All night, my little fierce one."


End file.
